All In Good Time
by i ve landed
Summary: When you spend years trusting your life to someone, unexpected things can develop over time. Eventual Hitsugaya/Matsumoto, with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"All In Good Time"

by sayachimaera

Bleach

Toshiro/Rangiku

Rated T (rating could change later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

Chapter One

--

Please come to the West Barracks Training Facility tonight at 9:00.

She left a lipstick smudge at the bottom of the page. It was the way most people would scribble a formal signature, but not her. In the many years Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya had known and worked with Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, she had never been like most people.

Toshiro sighed, pulling on his white scarf. When he left the office, the captain took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the cold, gentle wind embrace his small form. When he opened his eyes, he still saw the round, delicate ink strokes of Rangiku. Toshiro shook his head. The odds were good she had some sort of trick up her sleeve, that mass amounts of alcohol were probably involved, and that he would be the one to escort the voluptuous strawberry-blond back to her quarters where, after holding her hair and biting back the I-told-you-so's, he would help her to her futon and wonder the next morning how she could continue this pattern.

Or worse, Toshiro would end up stopping or inadvertently initiating a fight for the woman's honour. Soul Society was full of men stupid enough to try taking advantage of a tipsy Rangiku. Still, the vice-captain could hold her own, and Toshiro had only had the misfortune of stepping in twice because Rangiku had felt bad about seeing his scratched and aching face the next day at Squad Ten's headquarters.

"Hey!" A faint female shout came from the rooftop, just ahead.

Toshiro squinted to see three forms in the darkness. Two, of which, were unmistakable.

Rangiku opened her eyes. It was late morning, she knew, because the sun never hit her face except when she slept in. Her eyes scanned the scene just out the window before falling upon the bits of ice that lined the ends of the roof.

For an instant, her cheeks became the same shade of blush as her favourite scarf, the one she wore every day as a reminder of how far she had come. Not only was she an officer in the Thirteen Squads, but she was a female officer in the Thirteen Guard Squads. All the boys who had pushed her face in the dirt, back in the Rukongai, telling her she was worthless, were wrong.

The blush was not from that sense of achievement, though. It was from the first thought to come to mind upon seeing the icicles sparkling outside her window.

Rangiku smiled.

Last night, she had done a good deed. Well, she had tried.

Vice-captain Momo Hinamori had not exactly been the most cooperative in the matter, bringing the captain of Squad Five along. Still, Rangiku was certain that the gesture had been appreciated, that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Man, as opposed to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, was content to be in the company of his good friend and the woman, Rangiku was certain, he was infatuated with. Maybe getting Momo up to speed would take more work than Rangiku had initially anticipated, but it would be worth the smile in those ancient blue-green eyes.

After all, even captains have feelings, she thought with a smirk.

Her captain had shown up with that look on his face, the one of utter shock and embarrassment. His gaze sprinted beyond her form to the two people who sat to her far left. It took everything for Rangiku not to snicker her own I-told-you-so, for once.

"What's this?" Toshiro sputtered out. His expression changed as his eyes fell upon Captain Sosuke Aizen. "What are Momo and Aizen doing here?" The young man did his best to cover any rash emotional tones that might slip out of his usual demeanor.

Rangiku winced at his error and the inevitable outburst of Momo Hinamori, who defended the title of Aizen with such romantic vigor, Rangiku started to contemplate what a terrible idea this might have been, after all.

"Why'd you call me up here?" Turquoise eyes were on her, now, and Rangiku almost forgot the reason, herself.

"Don't play dumb," Her voice was as cool as his shikai, and her blue eyes sparkled like Daiguren Hyorinmaru. "It's your birthday," Rangiku smiled.

Before Toshiro could respond, he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes, followed by loud popping and crackling noises. "Oh, look!" Rangiku gestured with the eagerness of a child. After a few minutes, she let out a sigh of contentment. "Fireworks in the winter are nice. It would be even better if it were snowing."

The words came out of his mouth before he realized it. "It'd be freezing then, you idiot."

For a moment, the world went on around Rangiku. She was used to her captain's biting sarcasm. Still, it disappointed her that he was not happier on such a special day. AFter all, he had been through , growing up in the Rukongai only to become one of the most incredible prodigies of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads... Rangiku, herself, had also grown up in some rather unfortunate circumstances, but she lived her life very differently. Every day, often to the dismay of her captain, was a celebration. It was a step forward.

Besides, she thought, what good are birthdays without people who give a damn?

It took her a while to register the meaning of the grateful tone. "Thank you, Matsumoto."

Rangiku turned to Toshiro, then looked back at the fireworks with a smile.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

"All In Good Time"

by sayachimaera

Bleach

Toshiro/Rangiku

Rated T (rating could change later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

Chapter Two

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked over the pond and sighed. After the fireworks had ended, snow began to fall until it stuck. During the night, it had continued, leaving a white blanket over the Seiretei and parts of the Rukongai. Toshiro let out a small chuckle. Rangiku got her wish.

The previous evening had been enjoyable enough. Thought it was odd to have Captain Sosuke Aizen at such a personal event, Toshiro felt very comfortable with the company. He was also pleased to see that his lieutenant had been completely sober, even if her scheme was obvious to him. He appreciated Rangiku's aide in his attempted courting of Momo Hinamori, but the truth was that neither his antics, nor Rangiku's, had worked. To Momo, he was still a child, still Lil' Shiro or Toshi, that short, bossy, know-it-all kid with the white hair. He wondered if he would ever escape it.

We are like fireworks...rising, shining, and finally scattering and fading. So, until that moment comes...let us sparkle brightly...always.

His thoughts from last night were interrupted by the approach of a familiar spiritual pressure.

"You seem to be lost in deep thought, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro did not have to see, because he knew the man taking the seat next to him.

Rangiku Matsumoto made her way to the training grounds. She was in a good mood, for Captain Hitsugaya seemed to be out of the office for a change. The romantic side of Rangiku could not help but wonder if her trick had worked and he was somewhere with Momo Hinamori.

"My, my, what a beautiful smile on such a lovely face."

Recognizing the drawl, Rangiku turned to face white hair and a grin.

"Good morning, Gin! Isn't it a wonderful morning? All perfect with snow, but still warm enough for sparring." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and smiled. For a moment, she and Gin were children again, running around the Rukongai just to stay alive.

"I don't believe I have ever known you to enjoy sparring, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Surely that small, sharp warrior of a Squad Ten captain has not rubbed off on you!" Captain Gin Ichimaru's smile began to fade. Rangiku had always seemed more of a lover than a fighter. While he knew, perhaps better than anyone, that Rangiku could hold her own in a fight, to Gin, she had always been a delicate flower to be admired.

"Oh, Gin! You know Captain Hitsugaya is hardly a brute! Perhaps you would care to practice with me?" A devilish grin splashed across her face.

Gin's smile returned. "To be honest, I would love nothing more than to spar with you, maybe even make an interesting wager of it," As his grin widened, a blush spread upon Rangiku's cheeks. "However, I have a previous engagement with the Captain of Squad Five."

"Oh." Rangiku's face dropped a bit. "That's too bad. Or are you just afraid a loss to me might make you less of a captain?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow and smirked. A part of her wanted Gin to take the bait and stay because some part of her still felt tied to him, the way they were as children until they reached the academy. The other part of her felt this behaviour was inappropriate. Of course, she could not decide the less of two evils: getting in over her head and possibly stealing a kiss from Gin, or getting an annoyed lecture from her Captain while he turned red and got an aching neck from trying to talk to her face, as oppose to her bosom.

"My dear Rangiku," Gin flash-stepped behind her. "I would love nothing more than to pleasure you with my display of the true strength of a Captain," His whisper against her ear caused Rangiku to shiver. Proud of this reaction, Gin smirked and continued. "But I think it would be in the best interest of both of us for me to keep my schedule. You don't want Captain Aizen jealous of you for my attention, now, do you?"

Her breath caught in her throat, Rangiku turned around, hoping she might still steal a kiss. Before her was nothing but air and the trace bits of his spiritual pressure. With a sigh, she continued to the training grounds and found herself wondering why men with white hair always caused her to tremble.


	3. Chapter 3

"All In Good Time"  
by sayachimaera  
Bleach  
Toshiro/Rangiku  
Rated T (rating could change later)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

**Chapter Three**

"You seem to be lost in deep thought, Captain Hitsugaya."

Feeling slightly agitated by the loss of solitude, Toshiro continued to look out at the pond before him. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant Hisagi?"

The tattooed, black-haired lieutenant of Squad Nine took a seat next to the white-haired Captain of Squad Ten. "I figured you could use some company. By the way, I heard from Rangiku that yesterday was your birthday."

Toshiro stifled a warm grin. "It was an interesting night." His deep turquoise eyes turned to meet the face of Shuuhei Hisagi, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "You should have joined us."

"She didn't get you drunk, did she?" Shuuhei smiled mischievously. Rangiku had an extraordinary reputation when it came to drinking. Before she became Squad Ten's lieutenant, Shuuhei remembered watching her from across the room at one of the Squad Eleven parties. The culmination of her flushed cheeks, drink-swollen lips and voluptuous bosom overpowered more than one on-looker, who promptly met her fist and found himself on the floor. Normally, Shuuhei would have been one of those guys, but there was something different about her. Something beyond the good looks and charm...

"Thankfully, no." Toshiro winced at the potentials that could stem from such an amount of alcohol.

"Awww, come on. You know you gotta do it at least once," Shuuhei joked, giving Toshiro a nudge.

Toshiro shifted uncomfortably. _Just what I need. Liquid courage. I can see it, now. "Hey Momo, mind if I kiss you?" Followed by a great big SMACK!..._

"Woman issues?"

Toshiro shook his head. "What?" _Oh, great. Just what I need,_ Toshiro thought.

Shuuhei sighed, a bit annoyed. Sure, he was a kid once, too, but this was ridiculous. _What kind of person bottles up his feelings so deep, they are almost non-existent?_ "Look, I don't know anything." Shuuhei couldn't help but smirk at the young captain's sigh of relief. "But you seem kind of stressed, and I know your work never makes you crazy enough to seek solitude like this. Did something happen with Matsumoto?"

Turquoise eyes nearly bulged to the size of the moon and, for a moment, Toshiro was certain that his heart had stopped. "What the...? Why would you bring up Rangiku? Is she alright? Did I do something wrong?" As his thoughts sputtered from his lips, he immediately felt like an idiot. _If I did something wrong, Rangiku would have given me crap for it already...Or maybe he's referring to her scheme involving Momo and my birthday, last night..._

Shuuhei chuckled, feeling slightly less comfortable. _I really hope I'm wrong about this,_ he thought before Toshiro chimed in. "I doubt it," He shrugged while Toshiro sighed with relief.

"I, uh. Matsumoto was trying to do me a favour." Toshiro blushed.

"Oh?"

Toshiro could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment. "I, I have had feelings for Lieutenant Hinamori for a while, now." There, he said it. Toshiro's face was distorted in a wince, expecting laughter from the older man. To his surprise, no such sound came.

"Oh."

Toshiro looked up at the man sitting beside him with surprise. "It's only been the last couple of months, but I can't seem to get beyond pats on the head and getting treated like a little kid."

Shuuhei let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. _Okay, so maybe this won't be as awkward as I, initially thought..._

"Well, for some women, it's hard to see a friend as something more. Especially when it has been that way for so long," Dark eyes offered sympathy to turquoise. "Look at me and Rangiku. She and I have been friends for so long, I'm not sure she could imagine anything more," Shuuhei bit back a rare disappointed sigh.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Shuuhei-kun, but I would think the opposite, given the way Rangiku always chooses your company at the parties."

"Thanks, but she only stays with me because I'm what you call 'safe.'" Shuuhei rolled his eyes. _Why were they having this conversation, again? _

"Maybe she thinks you're out with other women? I mean, you do have a '69' on your face, for crying out loud." It was Toshiro's turn to roll his eyes. "Honestly, I thought you were already courting Matsumoto."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but no."

The two men looked out at the pond. Toshiro couldn't help but feel a bit better. _Saying it aloud makes it all a lot easier. _His eyes traveled to the man sitting beside him, lost in his own thoughts. Toshiro had never considered having so much in common with "the other great prodigy of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Shuuhei had always exhibited confidence in everything, even playing it cool around Rangiku when conversations brushed on the topics that made Toshiro squirm. It never occurred to him that this confident man might be going through something so similar to himself.

Maybe he could pull a fast one on Rangiku, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"All In Good Time"

by sayachimaera

Bleach

Toshiro/Rangiku

Rated T (rating could change later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

Chapter Four

--

"Matsumoto, take it easy! I'm not a hollow, you know!" Lieutenant Renji Abarai winced, blocking her attack. She had come at him, full force, something she had never done before in practice and it was starting to concern him.

Of course, at the same time, even Renji had to admit, it was exciting to see her so unhinged. Rangiku Matsumoto was not known to be so violent, so strong, but here she was. There was something troubling in her eyes and Renji was determined to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

The woman pushed off his block and tried to catch her breath. Sweat rolled down her face and her strawberry hair was clinging to her skin. Her chest heaved with exhaustion and she couldn't help but kneel. "I, I'm sorry Renji-san, but..." Rangiku managed to stutter between breaths.

"Stop being formal, Rangiku," Renji panted. "I know why I'm fighting so hard, " The man turned as red as his hair before continuing. "But why are you so worked up?"

Rangiku suddenly wanted to scream. Between helping her captain get with some silly little girl who treated him like her little brother, and being toyed around with by Gin Ichimaru, the last thing Rangiku needed was to deal with another man who didn't know what he wanted. The one who stood before her was no exception. She was at her wit's end.

"It is nothing important," Rangiku finally spoke with a sigh, returning her zanpakto to its sheath. She started walking out of the ring. "Care to join me for some tea, Renji? You look like you need the conversation more than I do." Her blue eyes met with his brown ones before he turned away.

"Yeah, alright." Renji followed behind.

Once seated in her quarters, Rangiku felt herself calm down. "So, any word on Rukia Kuchiki, yet?" Renji's face was once again red and Rangiku could not help but feel satisfied to get the attention off of herself, for a change. Everyone knew that Renji and Rukia had grown up together in the Rukongai, but few knew of the animosity that drove Renji to train so hard. To the casual on-looker, Renji Abarai respected his captain, nobleman Byakuya Kuchiki. Respect, however, failed to heal the emptiness of losing Rukia. While earning the rank of lieutenant of Squad Six brought him closer to her, Renji was no fool. He was still far from noble blood and the Kuchiki clan's adoption of Rukia had set her apart from everyone else in the Seiretei.

"No. I don't understand," Anger filled Renji's face. Rukia had gone to the Human World to perform a routine konso. She had yet to return.

"I am sure she is still alive, Renji. Maybe she decided to have a little fun in the Human World, fall in love and get a break from her strict brother for a while," Rangiku offered with a wink. As she expected, Renji spat out his tea and glared at her furiously. Reading his feelings from the blush of his face, she smirked. "Oh, I see. So, you wouldn't approve of Rukia falling for anyo--"

"Don't finish that, Matsumo-"

"..Anyone else but _you_." She smiled sweetly at her friend, who was as red as his hair. From anger or embarrassment, Rangiku couldn't tell, but she knew she had only said the truth out loud. Defeated, Renji sighed as the intensity drained from his face.

"You know," Renji looked down at his hands. "It was never just about Rukia."

Rangiku poured herself more tea. "Oh?"

"I thought my intentions had been obvious." Renji was looking at his hands again, while Rangiku looked up, confused and still pouring.

It was true. Rangiku had noticed for some time that Renji had changed, that their interactions with each other had been different. Still, it had never occurred to her that he might genuinely be interested in her, beyond the realm of friendship. After all, they had only met after he joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and he had known and adored Rukia for so much longer. Nearly every time they talked, it had something to do with Rukia. At first, even Rangiku had to admit some amount of jealousy, but when it came down to it, she still only saw Renji as a friend. It was not that she wasn't physically attracted to him; she would have to get a check up from Captain Unohana if that were the case. The problem was that, deep down, Rangiku knew he was in love with Rukia. If she could guarantee the ability to reciprocate, maybe she would have approached Renji sooner, asked him to join her for dinner sometime. But Rangiku liked the idea of Renji and Rukia together. The only other alternative for Renji would be someone like...

"Rangiku, I don't think that cup is going to quench your thirst if you continue to pour..."

"Oh!" She finally felt the hot tea on her hand, stopped pouring and scrambled to clean up the mess she started to make on the table. Just as she started using her napkin to mop up the spilled tea, Rangiku felt a different warmth on her hand.

Renji used his own napkin to help clean up the mess when his hand brushed hers. Both shinigami stopped wiping the table. What should have been nothing more than accidental contact had opened Pandora's box of awkward silence. Renji looked at their hands. For years, decades, he had wanted to close the gap. _It should be so easy. I'm already this close, so what's holding me back?_ Renji kept looking at her hand. It was beautiful, delicate. Yet, he could feel the callouses Rangiku had earned from her zanpakto.

Rangiku's eyes focused on the hand warming her skin. If Rukia hadn't been in the picture, his next move would have been simple. But the man with the red hair and tattoos wasn't moving. His hand wasn't moving to her face to kiss her, nor was a smile spread across his lips. The look of uncertainty was enough of an answer for Rangiku to let out the breath she had been holding since they had first made contact.

"Renji?"

The dark eyes awakened from their reverie. His eyes met the clear blue ones before him.

She was calm. She kept her voice gentle, the last thing she wanted was to make him feel ashamed or hurt or upset. "Renji, I think there is a lot for you to consider. And I think that cannot happen until you talk to Rukia."

A knock hammered through her thoughts. "Excuse me for interrupting," The male voice spoke firmly from behind the door. "I am Tetsuya Yagami from Squad Six. I have a message for Lieutenant Renji Abarai."

"Please enter," Rangiku called out as she and Renji stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I have a message for you from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," The man said as he bowed before his superiors.

"Proceed."

"Lieutenant Abarai, you are to accompany Captain Kuchiki immediately to the world of the living to collect Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji's face lit up. "She's been found?"

The messenger continued. "She is to be apprehended and brought back to Soul Society to await execution for transferring her Soul Reaper powers to a human.


	5. Chapter 5

**"All In Good Time"  
by sayachimaera  
Bleach  
Rated T (rating could change later)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.  
Author's note: Apologies for the delayed update, but I had serious writer's block with this, and then school started on top of work. I'll try to update soon.**

**Chapter Five**

--

Toshiro Hitsugaya groaned in annoyance. His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto was late again. Since Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad Six took leave from Soul Society to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen, the Seireitei had been a buzz. Since his lieutenant had been present upon Abarai receiving his orders, it was of no surprise to Toshiro that Rangiku was in the midst of the gossip.

The crime of Rukia Kuchiki created a massive stir. On one hand, she had done the unthinkable by loaning her powers to a human. Noble as it might have been, even Toshiro had to agree that the action had severe consequences such as putting the human recipient in danger. Moreover, Kuchiki had broken protocol by failing to call for back-up, much less a replacement. He wouldn't say it aloud, but even Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain, felt death to be an extreme form of punishment, given the crimes. _Reprimanded, yes. Death? Something seems very unfair and disproportionate, given the events._

If the shinigami had been anyone else, Captain Hitsugaya was certain that death would not be taken into consideration as an appropriate punishment. _But this _is_ a _Kuchiki_, a member of a noble family, _Toshiro thought. _To commit such a crime would be a disgrace to the name and all it stands for._ It was that sense of loyalty and duty that radiated from the captain of Squad Six as Toshiro watched him leave the captains' meeting to collect his lieutenant.

The door opened, yanking the white-haired captain from his contemplations. "You're late again." He didn't bother looking up, but continued making notes on the new plans for Squad Twelve's new training curriculum.

"I apologize," replied the feminine voice, followed by a scrape of chair legs on the wooden floor. Immediately, the younger man became suspicious and, reluctantly, a bit worried.

"Not sleeping well, still?"

The woman looked up, her blue eyes wide and gazing curiously at the boyish figure still scribbling through his stack of papers. "You could say that," Rangiku replied, her voice just above a whisper. "I'm worried about Lieutenant Abarai."

Toshiro sighed, finally straightening his papers and setting them in a file before meeting her eyes. Rangiku Matsumoto was hardly the type to "let herself go." Still, that didn't stop Toshiro from noting the slight puff of the dark bags beneath her eyes and decreased speed of her responses. Even after the numerous parties and crates of sake, the woman never quite looked this bad. Her pink scarf was crooked and her bosom was actually more concealed by her uniform than usual. She had forgone the usual tinted gloss she wore on her lips, the shade he usually found on her cup of water or sake in the office, and the culmination of these observations bothered him. Immensely.

"Rangiku," He started, getting up from his desk chair and walking over to face her. "Lieutenant Abarai understands his duty, to his captain and to the Soul Society."

"He brought her back to be killed!" The volume of her rebuttal surprised even Rangiku, as she turned her head to stare at the floor in quiet apology for such defiance.

"She still has time to appeal the decision-"

"-It'll never happen. Even Renji knows... Byakuya Kuchiki would never allow it."

The defeated look on her face broke the captain's heart. Weird as it was to admit it, Toshiro absolutely hated seeing his lieutenant like this. To have her sitting in the office, quiet and dazed instead of flirtatious and smiling seemed wrong. As he contemplated a counterargument, however, he knew she was right. _Kuchiki would never allow his sister to slip through the cracks of justice._

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"-Don't apologize. Take it easy today, and if you need to check on Lieutenant Abarai, let me know. I'm sure he will be alright." Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder, as she looked up at him with eyes that sparkled with tears. "Maybe you and Lieutenant Hisagi can take him out later and lighten the mood for him?"

"Captain?"

His turquoise eyes met hers and, for a moment, his breath caught in his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, putting her hand over his and squeezing it lightly. The contact made Toshiro's hand tingle. With what, he wasn't sure. He only knew he never wanted to see her like this again.


End file.
